1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, a method of controlling a display of the mobile terminal, such as displaying a 3rd dimensional polyhedron having each facet of the polyhedron indicate prescribed information.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified as mobile or portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mount terminals according to portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the mobile terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as capturing photographs or moving pictures, playing back music or moving picture files, playing games, and receiving broadcasts. To enhance the mobile terminal functions, it may be possible to improve structural and software aspects of the mobile terminal.
According to related art, a mobile terminal can display a polyhedron with prescribed information is represented on each facet of the displayed polyhedron. For example, the prescribed information can include a menu item. Additionally, a preset menu item can be displayed on each facet of the polyhedron.
Furthermore, the related art teaches that the displayed polyhedron is a preset polyhedral type, such as a hexahedron in a cubic shape. Accordingly, the number of facets of the polyhedron is fixed since the polyhedral is preset to display a fixed number of menu items according to its preset polyhedral type.
Moreover, the related art teaches that the mobile terminal can rotate a polyhedron already displayed on a screen by a predetermined angle only if a polyhedron rotating signal is input by a user. However, the mobile terminal according to the related art is unable to rotate the polyhedron if the polyhedron rotating signal is not input by the user.
Moreover, even if the polyhedron rotating signal is input, the polyhedron stops rotating as soon as a facet corresponding to the input polyhedron rotating signal is arranged at a front side of the polyhedron. Therefore, it is inconvenient for the user to input a polyhedron rotating signal each time a facet of the polyhedron needs to appear at the front side of the polyhedron.